


Визитка Starbucks&Evanstan 2020

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Vizitka fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Не отключайте скин, пожалуйста! Остальные квесты будут в стандартных скинах сайта (ну кроме артов).
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 76
Kudos: 277
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, Визитка Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Визитка Starbucks&Evanstan 2020

Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс были неразлучны со школьной скамьи. Их не смогли разделить ни война, ни забвение, ни сама смерть. В день выхода последнего фильма о Мстителях в фандоме старбакса случился апокалипсис, разлучивший Стива и Баки. У кого-то опустились руки. Кто-то отвернулся, потеряв веру. Кто-то тихо злорадствовал, макая кисть в белую краску и подкрашивая заборчик. Но несмотря на это, фандом жив! А значит, ставить точку еще рано. Сквозь любые испытания, будь то глобальное обледенение, орды зомби, смертоносный вирус, кровожадные пришельцы с далеких планет или даже сценарий «Эндгейма» – Стив и Баки найдут дорогу друг к другу. Потому что главное не изменилось:

I’m with you till the end of the line. Я с тобой до конца.

Мы расскажем их историю. Вместе с нами через постапокалиптические земли отправятся опытные выживальщики и герои, не раз предотвратившие конец света, среди которых к тому же будет агент моссада и даже самый настоящий принц. Этим летом вас будут сопровождать: Джек Бенджамин (сериал «Короли»), Чейз Коллинз (к/ф «Сделка с дьяволом»), Джонни Шторм (к/ф «Фантастическая четверка»), Джейк Дженсен (к/ф «Лузеры»), Кёртис Эверетт (к/ф «Сквозь снег»), Ари Левинсон (к/ф «Курорт для ныряльщиков на Красном море»), Ти Джей Хэммонд (сериал «Политиканы»), Эндрю Барбер (сериал «Защищая Джейкоба»). В пути состав отряда может быть расширен, но неизменно с нами останутся Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс, а также Крис Эванс и Себастиан Стэн, которые будут нашими проводниками в этом путешествии. 

  


АВАТАРКИ
    

КАЛЕНДАРЬ ВЫКЛАДОК
    

  
1920x1080  
  
1280x1024  
  
1600x1200  
  
1920x1080  
  
1920x1200  
  
1920x1080  
  
1920x1080  
  
1920x1080 

БАННЕРЫ
    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/Mpwx1Vh/banner-1.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/Nrq7k23/banner-2.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/N1Js0Ly/banner-3.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  


**Author's Note:**

> Исходники для видео  
> 1) Сквозь снег - https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/566283/  
> 2) End of the world movie scenes Complication HD - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxHyeTyFFG8&t=119s  
> 3) Оверлорд - https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/1047365/  
> 4) Короли - https://www.kinopoisk.ru/series/409319/  
> 5) 28 недель спустя - https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/197615/  
> И из Марвела - Первый мститель, Зимний солдат, Гражданская война, Эндгейм.


End file.
